puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Alliance (Viridian)
The Alliance is a crew on the Viridian Ocean. The Alliance is an international crew, and it should be said that we have members of all different races, countries, religions, and ages. This is a crew in which respect is highly valued. Therefore, malicious banter on the subjects of religion or race will be seen as a reason for a demotion or even expulsion from the crew, and mention of the topic will not be encouraged unless the conversation is purely analytical. We do not have much a problem with discussing national and age differences as they are a common and usually inoffensive topic, but please, try not to be rude. We are a new crew dedicated to fair play. ranks are as follows: Cabin person - just ask at the end of a pillage. Pirate - must achieve at least one broad stat. Officer - at least one master stat and must pass a battle navigation test. (OR prove skilled in many other piracy areas) Fleet officer - same qualifications as officer, but must have own ship and prove crew loyalty. Senior officer - Must gain trust of the entire crew PLUS the captain, and be in the crew for a long time. Captain - do not ask to be captain. it wont happen. We have a captain already. Officers, Please make a note of the minimum required stock for each kind of ship for a pillage in this crew. all CREW ships must be restocked by the OIC to these specified amounts at the end of the pillage. this is not required if you are using your own ship, but it is highly recommended that you do not leave port without the minimum required stock, as a long time of trial and error has proven that these numbers are the basic safety line of what you will not run out of on a pillage unless you got for an extremely long time. merchant type vessels are not listed here as they are more often used for transport than pillage. the MINIMUM deporting ship stocks for the various pillaging ships are as follows: Sloop: 20 rum, 70 small CBs Cutter: 25 rum, 70 small CBs DhowL 30 rum, 60 medium CBs Baglah: 40 rum, 150 medium CBs War Brig: 60 rum, 150 Medium CBs War Frig: 100 rum, 300 large CBs History The Alliance was founded October 10, 2006. Nokota and her Shadowstar Alliance were members of Fantasia for a very long time. When the captain of the only other large crew remaining in the flag went dormant, Nokota decided it was time to move on, and she took her crew over to Dark Sky. Things went extremely well in the beginning, but then the flag fell apart at the seams when its leader left. The Alliance didn't know what to do, so they returned to Fantasia, which had gotten up and out of its political lethargy. Sadly, it just wasn't working, and they decided to join Greek Spartans. Sadly the small hyperactive crew did not fit in well with the huge crews of the flag, and they moved yet again, this time joining Vanguard. There was a spot of trouble with the royals, however, and Nokota decided she disliked flags that behaved like kids' gangs, and moved. The Alliance is now a member of Post Mortem. Thinking for a while that the crew's name sounded a little silly, and hearing from one crew member that "ShadowStar" was something out of a bad Kirby game, Captain Nokota decided to shorten the crew's name, and thus they became "The Alliance".